criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Blood
Family Blood is the 30th case of St Ronde and the 30th case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. It is the eighth and penultimate case of the district Plot The team was shocjwd at the SoS signal. The Chief realised that that someone was wrong at the docks, where the signal came from, and ordered The Player and Delaney to fo there immeadately. Upon arrival, the team found Leanne Merz shoved into a sword. Upon picking up rhe bisy and tge murder weapon, thwy also found a business card belonging to Christina Merz on the crime scene. The team decided to ibterrogate Xhristina about this. Christina said that she had often went to the docks, as it was a nice sanity break from business. Christina was shocked when she heard of her sisters murder. Christina pointed the team over to the Merz Museum, where she last saw Leanne a few short hours ago The player and Delaney then checked the Merz Meuseum. Thwre they discoved a disc that belonged to Eugene merz. Eugene said that this disc has the entire recorded history of the Merz family. Going all the way back to the ancient Roman Empire. When he heard of his sister's murder Eugene was distraught. Eugene said that Leanne had told him 8 hours prior that someone had taken a sword Meredith Merz used baxk in 1215. Eugene blamwd himself for not reporting that sooner. The team then, reluctantly, added Nicole Merz. Nicole was outright crying over her daughter's death, and was furious that the team would consider her suspicious. Later, George Arias and Sally Minghi ran in saying that they have a fingerprint match on the sword. A matcb that belonges to Eugene. The team was surprised at this and quickly rushed to interrogate Eugene, however, he was nowhere to be found. The team then learned from Devin Arias that he found the place Harvey likey used to showcase his collection. The team quckly rushed there. There, they found Eugene. Eufene said he can't remember anything in the last 10 hours. He dosen't know if he stole the sword and stabbed his own sister or not. He just couldn't remember. The team then put Eugene into custody. They also added Leonard Merz to the suspect list. Leonard said that he suspected that rhe person who killed his adoptive daughter is likely a Merz family member. As they're the only ones who can smuggle an artifact out of the Merz Meuseum. After investigating the Harvey's area of collection, the team then investigated the meuseum again. There the found and arrested Harvey Merz. Harvey said he hadn't had a clue as to what happened to Leanne he chuckled as he wondered the face Leanne had as she took her last breath. The team then interrogated Nicole about her argument. Nicole said that Leanne wanted her out of her life for the time being. According to her there was something going on, and Leanne didn't know if she could trust her mother about it. It hurt Nicole, but not enough for murder The team decided to investiagte Harvey's area of collection again. There they discoverd Harvey secretly lothed his cousin. Harvey said that Leanne was a hiker, and after a hiker poisoned his dog, he never trusted them, so when Leanne prided herself on her hiking, Harvey felt like he got stabbed in the back. The team also decided to interrogate Leonard Merz again. Leonard said that he didn't understand why Leanne suddenly hated him, but he grew to accept it, she could live her own life. Christina was interrogayed agian for attacking Leanne a day prior. Christina admitted thag she and Leanne were a bit drunk at that point, and next thing they knew they were having a fist fight. She didn't understand how that had happened The team then arrested Harvwy Merz for murder, upon addmission, Harvey said that Leanne was going to reveal The Dragon to the police, she had discoverd wgo he was, and The Dragon asked Harvey to get rid of Leanne, Harvwy decided to kill her, and he enjoyed it, while he was arrested, court baliff, Micheal Wilkes came by, informing thr team that Kane cartwright had been gone all day, and that no one had seen the judge The team quickly asked Micheal about this. Micheal said that Kane hadn't been seen since Carl Yoohansen's trial, apperently Kane said he wanted to go to the museum bwfire anything else Franklin abd the team immeateately went there, where they were joined by Nicole, and they disccoverd Judge Cartwright's logbook, where the found out that Kane Cartwright kbew of their endeavor to break Daniel Harold out. Kane eveen suggested that Bernard dubray may have had a point. The team then went to Micheal with this discovery, and Micheal asjed if he could take Kane's place for Harvey's trial, as Kane is both corrupt and missing, the team thought that'd be a good idea, and Micheal decided ro get ready for his only case as judge. Meanwhile, Jeremiah Merz ran into the police station exclaiming that Eugene had been shot. Delaney was shocked at this, and decided to visit Eugene. Eugene was out of it, and he said he only knew that his asailant was The Dragon, they had an emblem of a red dragon on their chest and helmet. The team then searchwd Harvey's hiding spot, where they discoverd that The Dragon had manipulated many events, such as presidential elections, ever since 1998, and that they were no stranger to ordering murder or killing people themselves. The team went back to the police station to report their findings. Chief Richardson said that Micheal Wilkes will be the subsitute judge for when Kane Cartwright is missing or sick, and that Harvey's trial is about to begin, and that Nicole Merz is getting promoted from beat cop, to homicide detective, which Nicole was gleeful about, the case ends with the team going to the trial Summary Victim: Leanne Merz Weapon: 800 year-old sword Killer: Harvey Merz Suspects Eugene Merz The suspect plays cricket The suspect eats hard boiled eggs The suspect uses Bug Away! Christina Merz The suspect plays cricket The suspect eats hard boiled eggs The suspect uses Bug Away! Nicole Merz The suapect eats hard boiled eggs Leonard Merz The suspect uses Bug Away! Harvey Merz The suspect plays cricket The suspect eats hard boiled eggs The suspect Bug Away Quasi-suspects Micheal Wilkes Jeremiah Merz Killer's profile The killer plays cricket The killer eats hard boiled eggs The kuller uses Bug Away! The killer has blue eyes The killer has B- blood type Trivia